Puppets
by lilmsangle
Summary: When InuYasha woke up, this was not what he expected to be greeted with. I own nothing, everything noticeable goes to it s respective owners. WARNING: there is a torcher scene, and character death in chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

"Yasha... nuYasha... InuYasha... Oh InuYasha, wake up sleepy head" A sing song voice called to me from the dark and a hand gently shook my shoulder. I groaned, squeezing my eyes tightly. I was so not in the mood for this. " Come on silly, it`s not my fault you stayed up all night. Now come on or you`ll miss the party!"

" Leave me alone" I mumbled and rolled over so as to ignore the squeal-y voice, but fell right off whatever I was laying on. I sat up irritably glaring at the figure who woke me up. I knew who it was from the blue black hair, the warm chocolate brown eyes, and the olive colored skin. Kagome stood in front of me, her small delicate hand perched in front of her mouth so as to quiet her giggles. I huffed and crossed my arms " Whatdda want wench?"

"Now InuYasha, don`t be grumpy. If I hadn`t woken you up, you woulda slept right through the party." Kagome clapped her hands together like she had remembered something she had forgotten and giggled like the school girl she is. " Now InuYasha, some of the guests here today used to be our enemies. They saw the errors of their ways and came to make up for it, isn`t that great? I know you don`t forgive easily, but please promise me you won`t ruin this party?"

"Keh." I frowned in annoyance. Who was it that`d changed sides? I was faintly aware of Kagome telling me that everyone was already here, and were waiting on us to join the. I nodded my head absently, wondering why I couldn`t smell anyone other then Kagome. I allowed myself to be dragged down a hallway, I counted the door ways as we passed. After three or so doors the faint smell of old blood invaded my senses, I watched with wide eyes as bloodied hand prints began to line the smooth wall and smears of something bleeding being dragged along dotted the floors. The smell grew stronger and stronger the closer we got to the large door on our right. Kagome seemed oblivious to the blood and was quietly humming a creepy tune, she stopped right in front of the large door. It was made of a dark wood, but even still showed all the gouge marks made in it and the blood stained it a reddish brown color.

I realized too late that we were in a castle, but more importantly it was Naraku`s castle. His smell permeated from everything " Oi, wench, what are we doing here?"

"weren't you paying attention InuYasha? We`re here for the part, now come on it`s just through this door way." Kagome pushed me through the now open door and surprised me with the strength she did so with. I gulped and moved into the room that reeked of old blood, Kagome was almost literally bouncing she was so excited. A quick glance over showed Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Kagura sitting in chairs around a small table that held a tea pot and some tea cups. Shippou sat on Miroku`s shoulder and Kilala was snoozing in Sango`s lap. My cursed half brother stood in the corner, looking all same to me, Naraku was sitting next to Kikyou on a near by seat. Rin was playing in the corner while Jakken stood yelling at her.

I went over to Sango and tried getting her attention to find out what the hell was going on, and quickly grew frustrated when she ignored me. Kagome was giggling to herself like a mad woman and fretting back and forth with various snacks and drinks, I paid her no mind and instead chose to work on getting some one to talk to me. It took me a while longer to realize that nobody was moving, they weren`t even breathing. When the realization hit me, my eyes widened and I gasped. Kagome was still giggling, and I figured this to be one of Naraku`s tricks again. She must still be under his spell, that must be it!

"Kagome! Kagome snap out of it! This is one of Naraku`s tricks, none of this is real!" I grabbed her shoulders, effectively stopping her movement and making her drop a tray of crackers and cheese. She whined in dismay and went to start picking up the food.

"Jeeze InuYasha! Look what you made me do? Couldn`t you just have waited for your turn or asked politely? Now there`s no more food for the party!" I snapped her back up, making her look me in the eyes. The food temporarily forgotten, " What do you mean it`s not real? Of course this is real silly, don`t you see Naraku over there with Kikyou?"

"They aren`t really, just puppets or something made to look like them! This was all a trick!" Kagome started laughing a hysterical laugh, I looked at her confused then in anger " Don`t laugh at me!"

"Oh InuYasha, you haven`t realized it yet? Even Rin was faster at figuring it out!" She continued laughing until she doubled over, I scrunched my eyebrows. What was she talking about? Then like a lightning bolt it hit me. This party was just a sham, it was just something used to lure everyone here. Kagome had been killing off our friends and enemies and making them into puppets, only I couldn`t figure out why. Why our friend? Why kill at all?

I ran to the door, but to my dismay it was closed and locked. I raised my claws to strike at it but Kagome`s voice rang icily in my ears like a bell`s chime, " You wont be able to get out that way, I`ve erected a barrier that let`s no one out. Wouldn`t want you missing your turn would we?"

With that I was hit from behind and let my mind wonder in the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Yeah... It was short, and I know I need to work on my other stories, but this just wouldn't`t leave me alone!

Anyway, Review please. I love all kinds of criticism, and let me know if I should post up a torcher scene or not?


	2. Chapter 2

I jerked awake to ice cold water splashing on my face and soaking my clothes. Kagome stood in front of me, grinning like a mad man with a bucket in her hands. I went glared at her, wondering what her problem was " What the fuck? What`d ya do that for?"

Kagome`s grin got wider, completely ignoring my questions. She turned, grabbing something I couldn`t see off a table behind her before turning to face me. She yanked my hair up and put it up in a girly bun, being none to gentle with it. " There! Wouldn`t want to stain that pretty hair of yours would we now InuYasha?"

I was about to ask what she meant and what her problem was when I remembered what happened last time I was awake. I snapped my mouth close and tried to move my limbs, and found that I couldn`t. I looked up and down to found each of my ankles, knees, wrists, elbows, shoulders, my hips, and my head were held in place by thick metal straps that were about a few inches wide. Kagome giggled to herself and something glinted causing me to look up. I gasped as I saw multiple different sharp tools that I could only guess what they were used for, Kagome was holding a particularly dangerous looking scalpel. She looked up at my gasp and smiled a wicked smile " We`re going to have so much fun! Just wait and see what I have in store for you..."

"W-Why are you doing this?" I was curious as to why, and maybe if I distracted her long enough I`d find a way to escape. She seemed to freeze, but quickly became her bubbly new self

" Well, you see, I never meant for this to happen. It`s all that stupid Kikyou`s fault! She attacked me in the bath and nearly killed me again, we fought for a while and I eventually got the upper hand. I smashed he head into a rock over, and over, and over again until all the stolen souls were released and mine had come back to me, telling me that the bitch was indeed dead. After that incident, it was like all this power rushed me at once, and let me tell you that it was such a head rush! I felt powerful, capable, and accomplished, but all too soon the high left me. I didn`t know how to get it to come back and then the voices started up. They were so loud, and talking all at once. I couldn`t handle it, they kept whispering of power and riches, but I didn`t care about that! Then one, the loudest out of them all, told me of a way to get my high back! He knew he had my attention at that point, and the others just stopped talking all together. He told me that in order to get that high again, all I had to do was kill people. I was shocked and appalled at first of course, but after some time with out my high I started to get testy." I watched in horror as she twirled her hair around her finger with a dreamy look on her face as if she was talking about a simple date " Kagura was an accident, she just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. One thing led to another and before I knew what had happened she was laied out on the ground, her throat slit. Oh but she didn`t die by choking on her own blood, it`s kind of hard to do that when you`re missing both of your lungs... The high came back, just as the voice had predicted only better! I though I was good, but I was wrong. Eventually the high left me again, only this time I was prepared with the knowledge of how to get it back. Naraku came next, he caused so much trouble and pain that it was only natural that he came next. In face he was killed on this very table, and oh did he scream. It sent thrills through me each time, and the voice kept whispering sweet things in my ear. Like how he was so proud of me, and how I was such a good girl, and how I was doing an amazing job. I found out the longer you draw things out, the longer the high gets to stay for!"

"Koga came up next, as he was the next one I could get alone. I made him last for a week, honing in my skills. He didn`t scream as much, just kept asking why I betrayed his love and so on. Sesshomaru began to get suspicious about the disappearances, so I used him as a plaything at first. After a while I grew bored with that, but then Jaken and Rin had to intrude on my fun. Jaken was killed fast, but I took my time with Rin. I made Sesshomaru watch as I torchered Rin slowly, and his mind eventually broke. Then I killed them both." I paled as I heard more and more of this twisted story, how had this happened? What made sweet innocent little Kagome the monster she is now? I had forgotten to look for an escape route. " Miroku wasn`t much fun, I got him in here with the promise of a fun time. As soon as he woke up I cut his junk off and shoved it up his ass, he then bleed out slowly but he never uttered anything. Kilala, I killed her since she got in my way to Sango and Shippou saw mw do so. He threatened to tell everyone so I stabbed him in the heart. It was with Sango that I thought up the idea of stuffing everyone! Now I can keep the memories close to me forever and play with everyone all the time! And now we`re up to you InuYasha, you and Kaede are the only ones left on my list."

Grabbing a pair of scissors, Kagome began making quick work of my clothes claiming they were in the way of more 'fun' as she put it. Once my clothes were discarded she picked up her scalpel again and stalked towards me. whimpered as she drew closer, my eyes never leaving the scalpel in her hand. Kagome looked at it briefly before plunging it into my inner right thigh over and over, creating multiple stab wounds in a small area. After a while, and multiple grunts from me, she pulled it out one more time. Only this time she cleaned the instrument with alcohol and set the blade over a small lit candle, waiting until it glowed softly and pouring it with alcohol once more. Kagome then jabbed the thing into my inner right thigh once again, twisting as she pushed it in as far as it could. I bit my lip so as to not scream as the thing burned in more ways then one and the feeling of my flesh tearing as she twisted the small blade, all Kagome did was giggle at my pain.

The next thing I knew there was a bag of salt in Kagome`s hands, and it was being applied to my wounds along with slices of lemons being squeezed over it. I sobbed as the pain increased, but Kagome didn`t seem pleased about that, " Why aren`t you screaming?!"

She ripped the scalpel down my leg blunt side first, causing the skin to tear more and making me scream in pain. She smiled and patted my head, conveying a 'good boy' with out words. Kagome disappeared for a moment, but returned quickly with a flaying knife. I gulped loudly, what was she going to do with that?

The knife was set on top of the skin of my stomach , and it made quick work of removing the skin there. Kagome applied more salt, but slapped the exposed muscle and made the salt dig in. I gasped and bit through my lip, blood pooled in my mouth. " Now InuYasha, you`re not supposed to cause yourself pain! That`s my job!"

Kagome ripped the scalpel out of my thigh and slid it carefully down my abdomen, she did this multiple times causing the muscle to slowly part and reveal my internal organs. I blacked out when her hand reached in and started squeezing certain organs.

A few hours later

I was woke up with a slap to the face and a yell from Kagome. " Wake up! You`re pathetic InuYasha, even little Rin lasted longer then you did! You`re supposed to be this big bad Hanyou and yet a little girl can out last you? Pathetic I say!"

I woke up delirious and in a lot of pain. I had no idea what was going on at all, or even what Kagome was talking about. " Oh well, you`ve out lived your fun to me, have fun in hell InuYasha..."

A sharp pain happened in my chest and then all the pain stopped forever. Hell was a cake walk compared to Kagome

* * *

An: Yeah, sucky ending... and kinda dark, but oh well! Review please


End file.
